


Take Me, I'm Yours

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes his Sentinel awaaaaay for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias to J.C. and K'Kathy for truly spiffy beta work..I love you guys! 
> 
> Warning: Geez, I wasn't going to bother, because in this case it is such a little deal, but in light of the current discussion on list, I think I'd better mention this. There are restraints used here.....but you won't find Jim or Blair objecting at all, I promise. 

## Take Me, I'm Yours

by Sandi

Author's disclaimer: Both these guys belong to those lucky people at Pet Fly. I've returned them happy and unharmed.

* * *

"Chief, you missed the turn to the loft." 

"I know. It's been a good night, huh Jim?" 

"Uh, yeah. Nice dinner. The Jags game was great. Blair,  
where are we going?" 

"You're being abducted, man. And, Jim, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you'd just co-operate here, cause my Plan does not call for the big, buff abductee to overpower, escape from, or in any way cause physical stress to his smaller, but well-meaning abductor." 

"Define physical stress, Professor." 

"Jim. Your side of the truck, man." 

"Okay, okay!" 

* * *

"A bed and breakfast? Chief, you _abducted_ me five miles to a bed and breakfast?" 

"Give or take. But, remember, Big Guy, it's not the journey, but what you find at the end." 

"Confucius?" 

"Dorothy and Toto." 

"Hmm. So, O Great Wizard, what am I going to find here, huh?" 

"Jim, who's running this abduction?" 

"Sorry, babe." 

* * *

"Blair! Welcome! Your room is ready and waiting." 

"Thanks, Laura. Jim, this is Laura Brooks, the owner of this place. Her husband teaches at Rainier, and she was nice enough to reserve us a room on pretty short notice. Laura, this is my partner, Jim Ellison." 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ellison. Any friend of Blair's, and all that. I'm glad you two decided to sample our hospitality." 

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, too, Laura. But, I'm not sure wha...." 

"Upstairs, gentlemen. Second door on the right. If you need anything, just let me know." 

"Thanks, Laura, I owe you one." 

"Yes, you do, Blair. So, next time Bob needs someone to take his class on a Friday afternoon....." 

"You got it. So, Jim, you heard the lady. Upstairs." 

* * *

"Wow, beautiful room! Hmm. Flowers. Champagne. You sure know how to treat a prisoner, Sandburg." 

"Well, actually, I was going for kind of an abduction-love-fest sort of event, man." 

"Ah. Well. I'll do all I can to help you out, Chief. I mean, you _are_ kind of a criminal-in-training, right?" 

"Cute, Jim. You know, man, last I checked, I was in charge here." 

"Right. Sorry." 

"Okay. Now, take off your clothes." 

"My clothes?" 

"Jim, don't make me come over there. And stop laughing, this is a serious abduction." 

"I can't help it, babe. You're way too cute to be threatening. Besides, you've got no weapon, no restraints...." 

"Oh, ho, Great Sentinel, you just remember that remark in the morning. Come on, man, lose the clothes." 

"There. Satisfied?" 

" _All_ your clothes, Jim. And, hurry. I'm a man on a mission." 

"Oh, god. A mission." 

"You so do not wanna get smart with me, tough guy. Now. On the bed." 

"Please tell me your mission involves _two_ naked men." 

"Eventually. Man, Jim, you are like _so_ beautiful." 

"Your mission, Chief?" 

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. Close your eyes, please." 

"You're such a polite kidnapper." 

"Just _do_ it, man! Geez." 

* * *

"Wait! No! Chief, no!" 

"Sssshhh, it's okay, Jim. It's me, Baby. I love you. Relax. Remember your dials. Turn your senses down, buddy, all of them. The straps are loose, you can shake them if you need to. Only, I _really_ hope you don't need to, 'cause it would like mess up my whole abduction fantasy." 

"Blair..." 

"Jim! Stop growling, that is so not the mood I'm going for here." 

"What exactly _are_ you going for, Chief? 'Cause I hate restraints, so if nervous and panicky gets you off, then you're good to go." 

"Oh, wait, I know! How about if I get naked with you? Would that help, man?" 

"Most definitely." 

"Jim. Look at me. Do you trust me? Okay, then, relax, and work with me, you're gonna be fine." 

"Babe?" 

"Huh?" 

"Kiss me?" 

"Oh, yeah................there, that better?" 

"It's getting there." 

"Good. Now, here's what you do. Lie very still. Close your eyes and keep them closed. _Close_ em, Jim. Man, you are not a very docile prisoner, you know that? Okay. Now, I want you to dial your senses up. Way up. To like the highest point you can stand before it hurts. Trust me, Jim, do it for me. I won't let you zone, you know that." 

* * *

"Ready? Good. Now, concentrate on my voice. I won't get above a whisper, but you can hear me. God, Jim, you are so awesome, it almost hurts to look at you. No, no, lie still. That's it. You know, I've wanted this for so long, man. I've had day dreams, I've had night dreams, I've had _wet_ dreams about this. About having you, still and naked and totally mine. Nowhere to go. No phones to answer. No cases to solve. No interruptions for as long as I want. And now I've got you. My very own Jim-altar." 

"God, Blair...." 

"Ssshhhh. The abductee is _not_ allowed to interrupt the abductor." 

"We're going to use your senses, Jim. Or, at least, *I'm* going to use them. 'Cause, see, I'm hoping maybe I can show you what you do to me, some of the things you make me feel." 

"Stay with me, Jim, no zoning, man. Trade off on your senses, don't focus on one for too long, hear me, Babe? Listen to my voice, it'll guide you." 

"My voice. It's funny, Jim. When I was growing up, and even in college, everybody called me motor-mouth. I mean, I know I talk too much and ramble on and never shut up and all that stuff that drives people crazy, not that I mean to, you know, but it's like...well, you live with me, you know what it's like. But, then you come along and all of a sudden it's like my voice has whatever magic it is that can guide you and teach you and keep you focused and help keep you safe, please God. And I just hope you can hear in my voice how much I love you, Jim. Can you hear that? Can you hear it now, when I'm barely whispering, so close to your ear? Hell, you can feel my breath, I know, but can you hear how much just being this close to you makes me shake inside?" 

"Can you hear how much I need you? So much that I can't even think what I'd be if you weren't with me? A need that makes my guts fall out at the thought of someone hurting you? A need that scares the hell out of me because I hate to need someone that much, anyone, but then it feels OK because it's _you_ , man, and that makes it all right?" 

"And, okay, let's just say we toss need out of the mix for a minute and talk about want. God, Jim. I never knew I could want another person so much. So much that one look from you could make my insides fly apart. So much that I'm in a constant state of half-hard to really, really hard the whole time you're anywhere around me. So much that I get a sick, panicky feeling when I wonder how long something this fucking great can last. But, then, that feeling goes away because you wrap yourself and all your strength around me and say it's forever, and I just believe you." 

"Can you hear all that in my voice, Jim? I hope so, man, but if you can't _hear_ that want, I _know_ you can smell it. Cause you're doing it right now, that deep inhaling thing that drives me nuts and never fails to wake up the old libido. I mean, do you have any _idea_ how I feel when you burrow into my hair and breathe like you're in a rose garden, and it makes you instantly hard? Jesus, talk about your ego booster. And, course, every time I get within a hundred feet of you, I'm leaking pheromones like a broken faucet. Like right now, right this second. So, yeah, even without anything else, you can pretty much smell that you're the only one on my wish list." 

"You doing okay, Jim? 'Cause you know that teeth grinding thing you do is so not good for you, man. Be still so I can kiss you." 

* * *

"God, you taste so damn good, man. And having your hands bound does absolutely nothing to slow down your tongue, I see. You know, Jim, you kiss just like you do everything else. Thorough. Single-minded. Focused. You zero in on me like you don't know the rest of the world exists, and, man, it takes about two minutes, and I go down like the Titanic. With your sense of taste, kissing must be like a major adventure. I know you can probably list everything I've eaten all day, what kind of toothpaste I used, the whole deal. And from all the time you spend kissing me, you've gotta know every contour of my mouth. You explore it like you're on a treasure hunt, licking and biting and sucking till I can't tell if I'm breathing or what, and don't give a good damn." 

"So. What have we covered so far....sound, scent, taste, what's next? Oh, I know! Keep your eyes closed, Jim, and open your legs a little. That's good, yeah, I'm just gonna kind of settle in on top of you here. No, no, don't pull on the straps, man! Lie still." 

"That groaning sound, though, I'm gonna allow that. I like that." 

"I think maybe one of your favorite senses is touch, am I right? Cause you're like always touching me. Always. So much so that when I'm away from you, it's like I'm always looking around for you, missing that touch. That elbow nudge in the ribs. That warm hand on my back. That pull on my sleeve. That firm thigh brushing against mine. It's just constant, man, and I love it, it grounds me." 

"But right now, since I'm the abductor and you're the abductee, I get to touch you." 

"Breathe, Jim. In and Out. That's good, buddy. Eyes closed." 

* * *

"Solid. You feel _solid_. Strong. Firm. Smooth. Warm. Real warm. I love the way your muscles move and change shape under my hands. I love feeling the pulse on your throat, so steady. The curve of your shoulders. Shoulders that carry the weight of Sentinel responsibilities. Capable shoulders. You know, man, I saw a picture of a chest like yours the other day. It was hanging on the wall at the gym. One of those "before" and "after" things. Guess which one reminded me of you? But, you know, unless you're in bed with me, you know how I like your chest? Covered in Kevlar, man. As is "Pro-tect-ted." 

"But, you _are_ in bed with me, so naked is good. Way good. 'Cause that way, I can worship at my Jim-altar till the cows come home." 

"I can do stuff like this. Oh, yeah. That _always_ makes your nipples stand up and wave." 

"Jim, man, you gotta _breathe_. Come on, work with me, buddy." 

"So, Jim, where do you work out, 'Abs R Us'? I mean, hell, I could bounce a quarter off here, man. Wait a second, you're sweating, let me lick...." 

"OWW! OH! SHIT! Jim, be _still_! Oh, man, I am so sorry, guess I should've warned you. But, you know, I was so close and there was just that little drop sliding down your ribs and..." 

"Jim. You're growling again. I'm not losing the upper hand here, am I? Good. Close your eyes again. I'm still doing touch." 

"So. Here we are. God. Jim. Has anyone ever been this hard before? No damn wonder you can't breathe! So, I guess we've got two choices here, man. We could call 911. Or. I could suck you off." 

"JIM! JIM! Unlock your legs, man, I'm dying here!! You're breaking my neck, Jim, I can't breathe!! Oh! Owwwwww. Did they teach you that in Covert Ops or what? Geez!" 

"Okay, I get that you pick Door Number Two." 

* * *

"Open your eyes, babe. Jim, that was _so_ incredible. I had no idea a human being could come so hard, or so long. I mean, you might not be able to come for another month, man, although I sincerely hope I'm wrong about that one. I mean, Sentinel powers being what they are, and all." 

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, I'll undo your hands now. Well, in a minute, anyway. But you got one sense left and I want you to use it now. Look at me, Jim. Or, not just _at_ me. Maybe your Sentinel sight could look _inside_ me, huh? 'Cause inside this...what was it....neo-hippie witchdoctor punk?...is the person who loves you more than anything else in this world. Every bit of you. Every stubborn, anal, macho, infuriating, decent, loyal, beautiful inch of you. See _that_ , Jim, OK?" 

* * *

"There. You're free now. Man, Jim, that was absolutely everything I'd anticipated. I mean, you know, this whole abduction thing took a hell of a lot of planning and scheming. Good thing I'm not a full-time criminal, 'cause kidnapping is like waaay too much work.......Oww!....Oh!....Jim, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Shut up, Chief. You're under arrest until morning." 

"Wait a minute, Jim, this is so not what I had planned. Jim! These things are tight, I can't move!" 

"Then, don't. And, if you cooperate, this interrogation might not take long. Then, again....." 

"Oh, maaaaaaaaan........." 

Finis 


End file.
